Reunion
by LatiosFan
Summary: What could happen if Ash were to run into Angie in the new Unova Region, introduced in the Black & White Pokémon universe? This short story tries to tell how it could, and perhaps should, be going...
1. Chapter 1

**Reunion**

_This small story also found it's roots in the MorpheusShipping thread on Bulbagarden, where we were discussing how Angie might make another appearance now that Ash is traveling the Unova (Isshu) region. Member CrazyYanmega, also know under the same name on this fanfiction site, and the author of some great MorpheusShipping fanfics himself, mentioned a way how Angie could turn up in Unova. Unable to write at the moment, he suggested someone might make a fic about it, and I volunteered, since the idea appealed to me. As can be expected, this short story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Unova region, while Ash was traveling along route 3. His recently found companions, Dent and Iris, walked leisurely alongside him, and Pikachu was in the lead. So far this day had been pretty uneventful, not even Team Rocket had made an appearance trying to steal Pikachu. But suddenly... Pikachu stopped and it's ears started twitching rapidly.

"Huh?" Ash wondered, as he looked at his little buddy, not knowing what was going on.

But before Ash could get his answer, Pikachu ran off, along the road!

"Hey, Pikachu! Not so fast!" Ash shouted, as he started to run himself to follow his Pokémon.

But Pikachu didn't listen and kept running, Ash not too far behind. Then, Pikachu stopped momentarily, as if it had heard something again. Ash stopped as well, and through the sound of himself panting, he could suddenly hear someone else shouting!

"Stop that Pokémon!" a girl yelled, at the top of her lungs, from just around the corner.

The next moment, something came running along the corner in the road, and whizzed by Ash and Pikachu. Before realizing what was going on, a turquoise haired girl came running along the corner as well, also speeding past Ash and his Pikachu.

"Huh... wasn't that...?" Ash started, as he thought he recognized the girl that raced by. "Hey! Angie! Wait up!" he then yelled, while starting to run in the opposite direction now, to follow the girl.

When the running girl heard Ash say her name, she froze. For a moment she kept standing there, this giving Ash the opportunity to catch up with her. Then, hesitatingly, she turned around. Her face a little anxious at first, but when she found herself looking at Ash, smiling at her, Angie started to smile as well.

"Ash... it's you..." Angie stuttered, still a little amazed by this unexpected encounter.

"Good to see you Angie," Ash started, "but what are you doing here?"

"Well, the Summer Academy organized an exchange project with the daycare center in the Unova region, " Angie started to explain, "and I heard there are many new Pokémon there, so I applied for the position and got elected by professor Rowan. So here I am!"

"Cool! You know, those new Pokémon were also the main reason I came here," Ash replied, "I already have seen a few new Pokémon. And look, I even got a..." Ash continued, as he reached out to grab a Poké Ball.

"Oh no!" Angie suddenly said, as she face palmed herself.

"Were you chasing that Pokémon that came racing past Pikachu and me?" Ash asked, as he slowly started putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yeah, I was taking care of that Monozu when suddenly it started running..." Angie explained, sounding a bit sad.

"A Monozu? Wait a second..." Ash interrupted Angie, as he opened his new Pokédex.

"Monozu, the Wild Pokémon. Monozu have the vigor and energy to bite constantly and without stopping."

"Sounds like you've got a handful caring for such a wild Pokémon," Ash commented.

"Yeah, but it is probably far away by now... Sometimes I think I am not cut out for this job," Angie sighed.

"Ah, don't be so hard on yourself," Ash said as he put his arm around Angie for comfort, while smiling at her. "You just need someone to help you."

Angie shivered as she felt Ash touching her, and looking straight into her eyes, with his friendly face. It made her realize how much she had missed him the months after he was gone...

"You really mean that?" Angie wondered, as she briefly looked away, because she felt a blush coming on.

Angie instantly remembered her father's words, he once said to her when Ash left Solaceon town, suggesting she and Ash should be running the Solaceon Town Daycare when they got married someday. Angie had given her father a scornful look at that time, but the idea suddenly sounded a lot more appealing after Ash's remark about her needing someone to help her with her job. She turned her head towards Ash again, with a hopeful twinkle in her eye.

"Sure, everyone needs help from a friend once in a while, right?" Ash replied.

The twinkle in Angie's eyes faded a little, as she noticed Ash's look revealing he was just as clueless about her feelings for him as he was when she was blushing and refused to shake his hand on the Summer Academy, back then.

"Hey Ash, what's up!" Dent shouted as he came running towards Angie and Ash. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Ash replied. "Dent, this is Angie," Ash introduced his female friend, as he let go off her. "We met on the Summer Academy, in the Sinnoh Region. Her parents run the daycare center there, and now she is here on some exchange project, to get some experience in the Unova daycare center."

"Pleased to meet you," Dent said, as he politely shook Angie's hand.

"Hello," was all Angie managed to get out, still a little disappointed that Ash seemed to be just being friendly when he made his remark about her needing help.

"Why so sad?" Dent inquired, noticing Angie being a little down.

"Angie was trying to catch a runaway Pokémon, that escaped from the daycare," Ash explained.

First Angie was about to shout that she could perfectly have answered that question herself, but when looking at Ash's friendly face, and noticing that he didn't mention she was the one to let the Pokémon get away, so not putting the blame on her, and just said it had escaped, her anger subsided, and she simply nodded.

"Are you looking for this Pokémon!" Iris chimed, as she came walking closer, holding a Monozu in her arms.

"That's the one that got away!" Angie cheered, as a broad smile came across her face. "But... how did you catch it?"

"Angie, meet Iris," Ash introduced his second traveling companion. "Iris is very good with all kinds of Dragon type Pokémon. I guess that is how she managed to catch that Monozu. Isn't she amazing?"

"I guess so" Angie with a jealous voice, as she almost snatched the runaway Pokémon from Iris' arms.

"Is your friend always so touchy?" Iris whispered to Ash.

"Well, she can be a bit fierce at times, but no, not really," Ash whispered back.

"Pika?" Pikachu uttered, while stepping in front of Angie, looking up at her.

"Oh, completely forgot to say hello to you too, Pikachu. I'm sorry," Angie apologized. "Perhaps I can make up for it this way," she added, while she tossed a Poké Ball up in the air.

"Shinx-shinx!" Angie's little electric Pokémon cried, as it emerged from the Poké Ball.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu greeted Shinx.

"Shinx?" Angie's Pokémon uttered, a little surprised, before realizing it was Pikachu, and starting to play together.

"They are sure glad to see each other again," Ash remarked.

"Yeah..." Angie agreed, then pausing a few seconds. "Ash... I'm sorry you lost the Sinnoh League," she continued, "but I think you were very good and really gave all."

"Thanks!" Ash replied, "did you see me battle then?"

"Are you kidding?" Angie said enthusiastically, "I watched every single battle of yours on Sinnoh Now, and even the reruns later that day!" she added, while starting to blush a little again.

"Do you also think that girl seems to like Ash a lot?" Dent whispered in Iris's ear.

Iris nodded shortly, also seeing what Ash didn't seem to be able to notice yet.

"Well, the Unova League is my next goal, and I am sure I'll win this one!" Ash said, all fired up.

"You'll win nothing!" a voice suddenly said from above.

"Huh?" all said, looking up.

But before our friends could identify the owner of the voice, a pair of big hands came down, grabbed Pikachu, Shinx and Monozu, and took them up.

"Hey! Those are our Pokémon!" Ash and Angie shouted together.

"Not anymore!" they heard a woman say, while laughing.

"Team Rocket!" all our friends shouted together, recognizing the voice, and the big balloon that was now hovering above them.

"Okay, Pikachu, do Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-chuuu!" Ash's Pokémon unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity.

But no matter how much effort Pikachu tried to put into it's attack, all the energy was drained from it's body, and Team Rocket's balloon only gained altitude as a result.

"Hahaha, that won't work this time, you brats!" Meowth laughed. "This balloon runs on electricity, so the more you attack us, the higher we go!"

"And it's also very good for the environment," James added.

"Grrrrr..." Ash grumbled, before realizing he had another option. "Go, Poké Ball!" he shouted.

Ash's Oshawott appeared, jumping around, happy to be free again.

"Oshawott, free those Pokémon with your Shell Blade!" Ash shouted.

The little water Pokémon raced forward, while taking his shell from it's chest, and swung it backwards. Then it jumped up high, and with a slicing movement, cut the mechanical arms holding the Pokémon Team Rocket was trying to steal. Ash caught Pikachu as it fell down, and Angie did the same with her Shinx while Iris caught the runaway Monozu.

"Thanks, Oshawott!" Ash complimented his Pokémon, while calling it back into it's Poké Ball. "And now it's time to deal with you!" he added while pointing at Team Rocket.

"Want some help?" Angie asked.

"Sure, let's make them regret trying to steal our Pokémon!" Ash replied.

"Alright, Shinx, do Spark!" Angie commanded, while moving her arm forward.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, as he mirrored Angie's movements.

Shinx's Spark made Pikachu's attack look even more menacing and powerful as the blast of electricity was sent towards Team Rocket's balloon, and then, with a loud bang, the three Rockets were blasting off again.

"Good riddance, once again," Ash stated.

"You two can sure work well together," Iris praised Ash and Angie, causing the latter to blush a little again.

"Oh, look at the time!" Angie suddenly panicked, as her face regained her normal color again. "It's almost time to feed the Pokémon!" she added, before suddenly hearing her stomach growl.

Ash wanted to make a funny remark about Angie's appetite, but then suddenly Ash's stomach also made it clear it wanted some nourishment, and he didn't say a thing.

"Perhaps you can stay for lunch," Angie suggested, as she started walking.

"I wouldn't say no to that!" Ash eagerly accepted this invitation, "how about you?" he asked his traveling companions.

"Fine with me!" Dent and Iris both replied.

And so, old and new friends, walked together towards to the Unova daycare center, where they were hoping to feed their appetites, and get to know each other better, or catch up with each other...

* * *

_I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. I hope I succeeded in doing that. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements._


	2. Chapter 2: How Do I Get You Alone?

**Reunion, Chapter 2: How Do I Get You Alone?**

_This small story also found it's roots in the MorpheusShipping thread on Bulbagarden, where we were discussing how Angie might make another appearance now that Ash is traveling the Unova (Isshu) region. Member CrazyYanmega, also know under the same name on this fanfiction site, and the author of some great MorpheusShipping fanfics himself, mentioned a way how Angie could turn up in Unova. Unable to write at the moment, he suggested someone might make a fic about it, and I volunteered, since the idea appealed to me. As can be expected, this short story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction._

_Btw, the title of this chapter is a reference to the song "Alone" by Heart, some of the lyrics seem very appropriate for this shipping._

* * *

Our friends were not far from the Unova Daycare, and soon the first building came into view. The daycare consisted of a couple of buildings. A square building on the front of the premises, with a large sign "Pokémon Daycare Center" that gave away this was probably the main building. At a little distance next to it was a house, in which the owners of the center most likely lived. More behind the house and the main building, were three other buildings, one big and the other smaller, but each one much larger than the main building. All three buildings were connected to each other with a large glass corridor.

"Wow..." Ash exclaimed, as he looked at the large place, "I don't think I've ever seen such a large daycare facility!"

"Yeah, that was my first reaction too," Angie said, smiling at Ash, "it's much bigger than the daycare my mom and dad run in Solaceon town."

"Why is that?" Ash wondered.

"Well, it seems a lot of new trainers are coming to this new region here, to see and catch the new Pokémon present in Unova, so the daycare got a lot more customers as a result. So the owners decide to expand," Angie explained. "And part of this place is also a research facility. You see that right smaller building more to the back?" she added.

Ash nodded as he looked in the direction where Angie was pointing.

"That building was funded with money from the Unova Pokémon University," Angie continued, "that is were the new Pokémon are studied more closely. The middle building is the hatchery, where the eggs are kept and monitored. And to the left are where the Pokémon are kept. You can't see it from here, but behind it are some vast pieces of land, with different landscape types, so every Pokémon can go outside and still feel at home."

"A bit like the Safari Zone in Johto," Ash remarked.

"I don't know that place, but if it has different habitats for different Pokémon, then yes," Angie replied.

"Ah, Angie, did you manage to catch that little runaway?" a dark sounding voice suddenly asked, as they were close to the main entrance.

"Oh... mister Carey, I didn't hear you coming," Angie said with a startled look on her face, as she was hoping the Monozu going missing wouldn't have been noticed yet. "I'm sorry I lost your Pokémon, sir..." Angie added as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't feel too bad about it, lass," mr. Carey replied with a gentle voice, "those Monozu can be a handful, the first time I had to watch over one, it got away as well, and I spent all day looking for it. So you already did better than me back then," he added, now laughing.

"Thanks for your understanding mr. Carey," Angie replied, as she sighed of relief. "Here is your Pokémon back," she added as she took Monozu from Iris' hands, and handed the snappy Pokémon over to the owner of the daycare facility.

"Thanks, and these are friends of yours?" mr. Carey asked, pointing at Ash, Dento and Iris.

"Yes. I completely forgot to introduce them," Angie quickly answered, feeling a little embarrassed by her inattentive behavior. "This is Ash, a trainer from Pallet Town..." Angie paused a moment, "and..."

"Pikaa!" Ash's little mouse Pokémon interrupted Angie.

"I wasn't going to forget you," Angie immediately added, as she looked at the little mouse Pokémon. "This is his best friend, Pikachu. And his traveling companions, Iris and Dento."

Mr. Carey shook hands of all three, then stared at Dento for a moment.

"Hey, weren't you a gym leader or something like that? Your face looks familiar..." Mr. Carey wondered.

"That's correct sir, until recently I was the gym leader of the Sanyou gym," Dento explained, "but after battling Ash and losing to him, I realized there is much more to learn outside the gym, and decided to accompany him on his journey through Unova."

"And I just thought it would be fun to come along," Iris chimed in, without waiting for anyone to ask what her reasons for traveling along with Ash and Dento were.

"I see," mr. Carey said, "well, I bet all that running around to catch that Monozu must have worked you guys quite an appetite, right?"

"Oh yes!" Angie and Ash said simultaneously, then looking at each other for a short moment, and starting to laugh.

"Well, come along then, my wife has prepared lunch, and there is always room for a few extra mouths," the friendly daycare keeper invited the party to come along.

Our friends followed the man to the house to the right of the facility, and after meeting mrs. Carey, they enjoyed the delicious lunch she had made. When their tummies were filled, our friends walked thanked their hosts, and walked to the main entrance of the daycare facility.

"So Ash, how about I show you around this place?" Angie suggested.

"Cool, sounds good," Ash replied enthusiastically, "Iris, Dento, are you coming along?"

Angie was however hoping for some time alone with Ash, so hearing him invite his new traveling companions made it seem like her plans were thwarted. Iris was the first to see a little touch of disappointment on Angie's face, and she quickly winked at Dento.

"You two go ahead, I need to take care of my Pokémon first," Dento lied, as he exchanged a knowing glance back with Iris, showing he got her hint.

Angie's face cleared immediately, and she didn't hesitate a second at the opportunity this might mean.

"Alright, come along, we haven't got all day!" Angie said as she quickly grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him along, before he could object to his companions not coming along.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming..." Ash muttered as he struggled to keep his balance while getting almost towed along by Angie, while Pikachu, who had been sitting on Ash's shoulder, had to put in quite an effort to avoid falling off.

After they walked around the corner in this odd way, Angie loosened her grip a little, and this allowed Ash to regain his balance. To be safe, should Angie decide to do the same again, Pikachu used this little pause to jump to the ground, and walked over to Angie's Shinx.

"Now, what was that all about?" Ash wondered, as he looked at Angie, who was trying to hide a little blush.

"Well, there is so much to see around here, I just didn't want you to miss out on anything, that's all," she quickly blurted out, hoping Ash would buy this little excuse.

"Nah, that's not really all, now is it?" Ash reacted, as he looked straight into Angie's eyes. "You've been acting a little strange ever since I got here," he added.

Angie felt a fuzzy feeling coming up. _Could it be that Ash knew about my feelings for him? _She thought. Ash then winked at her, making Angie believe even more strongly that it might have gotten through to Ash's dense had that she liked him.

"Seems I can't keep anything a secret from you..." Angie said with a soft voice.

This situation reminded her about the incident with the Lickytung that accidentally evolved into a Lickylicky when under her care. At first she had tried to hide this from Ash, but he had quickly found out something was wrong, and she confessed to him and his friends what had happened, and why she had been acting so strange. This moment seemed quite similar.

"Yes, I think I know why you are acting this funny..." Ash started.

Angie felt her muscles tighten. _Just say it, Ash! _She shouted inside herself.

"You are still feeling a little bit uncomfortable around Dento and Iris, because you don't know them very well yet, right?" Ash suggested.

"You've got me," Angie admitted with a bland voice, disappointed that he still didn't know how she felt.

"I knew it!" Ash said triumphant, "well, when you get to know them, you'll see they're really nice, just like Dawn and Brock." he added, while momentarily laying his arm on Angie's shoulder, to comfort her.

"Thanks," she replied, feeling a little better because of this unexpected touch. "Now, what part do you want to see first?" Angie asked.

"I don't know, you decide," Ash replied, "surprise me."

"Alright," Angie said, "follow me!"

She walked to a door in the middle building, where the hatchery was located. Both kids entered the building, and proceeded through a small corridor. At the end there was a door to the right, and also one straight ahead. Angie was still a little distracted about the surprise visit from Ash, and thoughtlessly opened the door that was directly in front of her...

"Aauuw!" she shouted, as a broom came suddenly falling on her head.

It turned out she had opened the wrong door, this one was leading to a cleaning closet, with some cleaning equipment stored in it.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked with a compassionate voice, as he lifted the broom of Angie.

"Yeah, but this is probably going to be a bruise," Angie replied, while Ash helped her up. "This way," she said as she now opened the door to the right.

The door on the right was in this case really the right door, the two were now walking along big shelves on both sides, with Pokémon eggs on it.

"Wow, I've never seen so many eggs together..." Ash said in awe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Angie replied, "now we have to take that door over there," she added, pointing at a blue door on the other end of the room.

"Are you really sure?" Ash smirked, referring to the little 'broom accident' just before.

"Will you can it! This place is so big, I still get lost sometimes," Angie defended herself.

"With your memory that doesn't surprise me," Ash continued teasing her.

"Oh? Well if I recall well from that 'bad memory' of mine, Brock told me about the many times you got lost when you were the guide. I bet you wouldn't even find your own pockets without directions," Angie teased back.

"Is that so?" Ash said, a little crossed, as he raised one eyebrow, "look, you can't even walk straight," he added, giving Angie a little push to the side.

"Ah... well neither can you," Angie replied, as she also gave Ash a little push back.

So, pushing and shoving each other aside, the two rivaling friend progressed along the shelves, while Pikachu and Shinx, walking behind them, shook their little heads. Then suddenly, Angie pushed Ash a little too wildly, causing him to loose his balance, and fall with his side against one of the shelves! The egg cylinders rattled, but all seemed to stay in place at first. Both wiped their heads in relief, and exchanged a little reproachful look. But then Angie's face changed to a very frightened look instead! At the end of the shelf, one cylinder had fallen on it's side, and was now slowly rolling towards the edge!

"Ash, that egg cylinder!" Angie shouted.

"I got it!" Ash shouted back, as he raced towards the cylinder, that was now dangerously close to the edge of the shelf!

Unfortunately Ash tripped, and fell over. Both he and Angie watched helpless as the cylinder fell to the ground with a loud crashing noise... But, the egg didn't break in that crash, instead it flew up, but if nothing was done, it would follow the fate of the cylinder soon... Just as both were about to shout "Nooo!" since all seemed lost, Ash felt Pikachu run over his back, and jumped forward, using his head as step up! With a combination of speed and agility, the little Pokémon lunged forward and tried to catch the egg with it's tail, then made a somersault forward, and landed on it's back paws, it's tail behind it. For a moment everyone was very silent, since it was not clear Pikachu had gotten to the falling egg in time...

"Pikaaa!" the little mouse Pokémon cried triumphant, as it pushed it's tail up high, with on it... the egg, completely unscathed at first sight!

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, thanks Pikachu!" Angie added, also very grateful for this amazing save.

"Now, what is going on in here!" they suddenly heard a strong and partially angry sounding voice shout from behind them...

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

_I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. I hope I succeeded in doing that. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements._


	3. Chapter 3: Busted!

**Reunion, Chapter 3: Busted!**

This small story also found it's roots in the MorpheusShipping thread on Bulbagarden, where we were discussing how Angie might make another appearance now that Ash is traveling the Unova (Isshu) region. Member CrazyYanmega, also know under the same name on this fanfiction site, and the author of some great MorpheusShipping fanfics himself, mentioned a way how Angie could turn up in Unova. Unable to write at the moment, he suggested someone might make a fic about it, and I volunteered, since the idea appealed to me. As can be expected, this short story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

* * *

_Little recap, very fitting since it took me a while to come with this update ;-) Ash has met Angie again, who is working as an exchange student at the Unova Daycare. Hoping to find a perfect moment to confess her feelings to Ash, Angie is giving Ash a tour of the facility. But soon they find themselves in some serious trouble..._

* * *

The door through which Ash and Angie had entered, had been pushed open with a loud bang. A sturdy looking man in a blue and grey colored uniform stepped inside, his face showing he wasn't in a particularly good mood!

"Quick, " Ash whispered to Angie, as he grabbed the egg from Pikachu's tail and gave it to Angie.

"And what do _**I**_ have to do with it? Angie hissed back, "You think I'm some kind of magician that can make it disappear or so? Here! You take it!" and she handed the egg over to Ash again.

Ash looked around frantically, but saw no convenient space to hide the egg. In a desperate last attempt, he quickly slid it under his shirt, moving his belt up a little so it couldn't fall out.

"Didn't you read the signs? Authorized personnel only!" the guard shouted, as he quickly paced towards our friends.

Ash and Angie were too scared to say anything back, and just stared at the large man, towering above them, as he looked down on our friends.

"W-w-w-we're very sorry..s-s-sir..." Ash said with a timid voice.

The guard looked at Ash a little better, and at his odd unusually round appearance. Ash felt drops of sweat forming as the staring look of the guard made him more nervous every second. Angie was also trembling, as she was expecting their secret to get discovered any moment.

"You know," the guard started, still looking at Ash, "maybe you should eat a little less, you look as round as an egg yourself," the guard added, as he laughed momentarily. "Now off with you, before I report you both to the boss!" he added, on a more serious tone.

Angie and Ash were about to move towards the exit, when Angie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait up! Now I recognize you, you're one of those new exchange students, right?" the guard asked Angie, who turned around, shaking.

"Th...that's right..." she stuttered, "...and this is a friend of mine that dropped by," Angie said, pointing at Ash, "I was showing him around."

"In that case, it's alright, just don't make such a pandemonium like you did before, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Ash and Angie said together.

"Have a nice d...hey, what is that?" the guard suddenly said, as he looked past our friends, and noticed a fragment of the broken egg container.

"Uh oh..." Angie sighed.

"Wait a minute..." the guard started, looking at Ash again. "You're not fat, but that's an egg under your shirt, now isn't it!" he said to Ash, while his tone of voice became more aggravated.

Ash slowly pulled the egg from under his shirt, while trying to avoid looking into the guard's eyes directly.

"I'll take that, you vandals!" the guard shouted, "you two are in big trouble!" he added, as he reached for the egg.

But as soon as the guard was about to take the egg from Ash's hands, it suddenly started glowing with a pulsing light!

"Wait a second, this egg is about to hatch!" the guard shouted. "don't move, I'll get the nurse to help!"

And off he went immediately, leaving Ash and Angie alone with the egg, Ash still holding it, with a dazed look on his face.

"So, now what do we do?" Angie panicked. "I bet they will sent me home right away!"

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu interrupted Angie's worried thinking.

"Pikachu's right, let's get to that later, we have other things to worry about first," Ash translated his little buddy's remark.

Both tried really hard to remember what was needed when an egg was close to hatching. Ash slowly turned his head towards Angie, and kept looking at her intensely.

"Why are you staring at me?" Angie wondered, as she felt a bit uncomfortable and at the same time flattered to seemingly have all of Ash's attention.

"You live on a daycare, surely you must know something..." Ash suggested.

"You wish," Angie sighed, "we do have some eggs once in a while, but usually the owner of the Pokémon that we have in the Daycare comes to pick it up as soon as my parents called them to let them know there was an egg. Besides, one of the reasons I applied to be placed here for my exchange, is that this daycare facility has a big hatchery, so the chances I got to to see some eggs hatch were much bigger here," Angie explained.

"I see," Ash wondered, "hey, wait, you said it was _one_ reason for you to come here, what was the other then?"

"Ehhh," Angie froze, as she was unwilling to confess she had phoned Dawn a while ago, and learned from her that Ash was going to Unova, which did heavily influence her decision to pick this center to get more experience. "That's not important right now, we've got to take care of this egg first!" she quickly added, trying to regain her cool a little.

"It would sure have been nice if Brock had been here right now," Ash pondered, "he has helped Nurse Joy so many times, he'd know what to do..."

For a moment the two kids stared at each other, their emotions a strange mix of panic and excitement, because of the "egg situation" they found themselves in now.

"Come to think of it," Ash started, "eggs usually hatch all by themselves, I don't recall Brock or anyone else doing really much besides looking at the egg and making it comfortable. I think we'll be fine," he added, trying to sound as "loose" as he could.

"But what if we made it hatch too soon?" Angie started to worry, "after all, we did disturb it with your silly behavior."

"_**My**_ silly behavior!" Ash raised his voice a little, "if I remember well, you were pushing me aside as well!"

Pikachu watched the two quarreling trainers and shook it's head, waiting for some sense to get into both youngsters. After a short silence, Angie decided to be the first to put an end to this awkward situation.

"You're right..." Angie admitted, her eyes deflected at the ground, "it's all my fault..."

"Hey, I'm the one who started, so no need to take all the blame," Ash said, as his voice sounded much more soft and comforting all of a sudden.

"Thanks," Angie replied, as she looked up at Ash's face. Then she gazed at the door through which the guard had entered before. "What is taking him so long to get back here?" she wondered.

"Hahahahaha!" a triumphant laugh suddenly sounded from the other side of the door...

(_To be continued..._)

* * *

_A little shorter than usual perhaps, but considering the time that has passed since the previous update, I thought it would be better to come with a small chapter, instead of waiting much longer until I had the rest of the events I have in my head, worked out into this story. I'll try to be sooner with the next update..._

_

* * *

_

I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. I hope I succeeded in doing that. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle for the Egg!

**Reunion, Chapter 4: Battle for the Egg!**

_This small story also found it's roots in the MorpheusShipping thread on Bulbagarden, where we were discussing how Angie might make another appearance now that Ash is traveling the Unova (Isshu) region. Member CrazyYanmega, also know under the same name on this fanfiction site, and the author of some great MorpheusShipping fanfics himself, mentioned a way how Angie could turn up in Unova. Unable to write at the moment, he suggested someone might make a fic about it, and I volunteered, since the idea appealed to me. As can be expected, this short story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction._

* * *

"Now what!?" Ash shouted, as he tightened his grip on the egg.

Angie instinctively grabbed hold of Ash's arm, while Pikachu jumped in front of the two trainers, it's cheeks sparkling with electricity. Shinx did the same, ready to defend it's trainer and friends. Suddenly two of the egg containers that were standing on the shelves surrounding our friends, were lifted up into the air, and started hovering above Pikachu and Shinx! A hatch at the bottom opened, and then both containers dropped down on top of the two electric Pokémon!

"Hey!" Ash yelled, before realizing what was happening. "Pikachu, do Thunder!" he added, hoping his little buddy would be able to free itself this way.

"Shinx! Do Thunder Fang!" Angie commanded likewise.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful blast of electric energy, but to no avail, the container stayed shut, totally unscathed. Shinx didn't have better luck with it's attempt to escape, the container withstood it's attack with no damage as well.

"That won't work..." a voice from behind the door said mysteriously.

"What is going on!? Who are you!?" Angie shouted.

"_What is going on_ is the question, so twerpish indeed!" a female voice spoke.

"The answer to come as we fill the need!" a male voice sounded.

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" the female voice spoke again.

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" the male voice recited.

"And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" the female voice added, as the door swung open again.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" the well known female Team Rocket member spoke, while stepping though the door, and taking on a proud pose.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" the bluish haired villain spoke, as he followed Jessie, and took position on the opposite side of the door opening.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" the feline Pokémon chimed in, as he cut through the middle, and took position between his two partners in crime.

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" the three shouted, to finish their motto.

"Fine... that's all we need right now..." Ash sighed.

"Aaah, now I'm really mad!" Angie shouted, "I'm already in enough trouble with this egg we disturbed, so I suggest you take a hike and go do your scheming somewhere else... now!"

"Wow... Angie..." Ash stuttered, as he watched his Summer Academy rival get all heated up and standing up so fiercely against Team Rocket.

"Nice... well spoken," Jessie complimented Angie's words, while slowly applauding, "but why should we do what you tell us to do? All I see is two brats and a few captured Pokémon..."

"And this new region gives us greater strength than ever!" James boasted.

"Taking this egg will add even more power to our cause!" Meowth added, as he activated a large grappling hook, that was mounted on a long fast extending arm.

The hook latched onto Ash's collar, and lifted him up in the air, then shaking him up and down vigorously, until he couldn't hold on to the egg, and it came falling down.

"No!" Ash and Angie shouted, as they saw the egg plummet towards a seemingly certain bad fate.

"Yamask! Use your mask to catch that egg and bring it to me!" James ordered, as he threw a Poké Ball up.

The ghost Pokémon raced forward, scooped up the egg just in time, and brought it back to it's master. Angie tried to stop this, but another arm extended from the device Meowth was operating, and within seconds, she too was lifted up from the ground, her feet dangling.

"Well done!" James praised his Yamask.

"Now, let's put some proper distance between those twerps and us, shall we!?" Jessie shouted, as she took out a Poké Ball as well. "Woobat, use gust!"

Meowth unlocked the hooks that held Ash and Angie up in the air, so they dropped down. But before our two friends could get up on their feet, and charge at the Rocket trio, they were hit with Woobat's gust, and thrown backwards hard against a wall.

"So long! And thanks for the gift!" the three Team Rocket villains yelled, as they quickly ran towards the exit with the stolen egg.

"We can't let them get away with that egg!" Angie shouted, with a touch of panic in her voice.

"They won't! Don't worry," Ash assured her, shortly putting his hand on her shoulder, although he was not really certain they would be able to do so.

Ash quickly checked his still captured Pokémon. Breaking the container was not an option, it was too strong, and Ash didn't want to risk Pikachu getting hurt. Then Angie noticed a small button on the bottom of the container, and pressed it. The container fell apart in two halves, releasing Pikachu. Immediately the little mouse Pokémon jumped in Ash's arms. Now aware how to free their Pokémon, Angie was able to release her Shinx within moments.

"Now let's get that egg back!" Ash shouted.

"You got it!" Angie agreed.

Both kids ran in the direction Team Rocket had disappeared, and after a few winding corridors, they saw an open door. That must have been where the villains had escaped, Ash and Angie figured, so they raced forwards. But just as they stepped outside...

"Hey!?" Ash shouted, as he fell down in a big pit that had been dug just outside of the door.

"It's a good thing we decided to dig this hole as an extra insurance for our getaway," James remarked.

"Yes, good thinking, Meowth!" Jessie added.

"Auww... digging a hole is lame, but then throwing something on top of me after I fell in, is really low, even for you guys!" Ash shouted, as he had much trouble getting up again.

"Pika-pika!" Ash's electric Pokémon clearly agreed with it's trainer.

"Excuse me!" Ash heard Angie's voice shout in his ear, "but that 'something' you are referring to is _me_!"

"Sorry then, but can you please get off me now," Ash tried to apologize, while at the same time quite willing to get back his freedom.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone asap!" Angie snapped at him, although she wasn't totally unhappy being so close to Ash.

"Sorry, we can't stay for tea and a friendly chat, we have an egg to deliver to the boss," the three Team Rocket villains said, laughing out loud, while trying to make their escape.

"Well, I don't think that is very funny!" a female voice said.

"And definitely not a display of good taste at all", a male voice added.

Iris and Cylan stepped in front of Team Rocket's path, with a determined look on their faces.

"I get the feeling that egg doesn't belong to you!" Cylan said, as he pointed his finger towards the stolen egg.

"Don't you guys ever stop!?" Iris added, with a little sigh of disappointment.

"No way, we're just getting started to take over Unova!" the trio responded.

"Not if we can help it!" Iris and Cilan replied, standing firm.

Cilan immediately sent out his Pansage, and ordered it to do Dig, to make a tunnel, to help Ash and Angie get out of the hole they had fallen into. Meanwhile Axew emerged from it's usual hiding place, in Iris' hair, and looked menacingly at it's opponents. In response, James sent out his Yamask, and Jessie released her Woobat.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" James ordered.

"Woobat, do Air Slash!" Jessie added, to make her Pokémon aid in the attack.

Woobat's attack hit Axew head on, throwing it over. This caused the Shadow Ball to barely miss Axew, hitting the ground instead, producing a large dust cloud.

"Oh, Axew!" Iris shouted, coughing a little because of the dust that was thrown up. "Guys, I could really use some help here!" Iris then yelled.

"Right!" Ash said, as he and Angie were now again free from the trap Team Rocket set up for them. "Pikachu, do your Thunderbolt!" he ordered.

"Shinx, help Pikachu with Spark!" Angie commanded, willing to help her friend.

"Pansage, do Bite on Woobat!" Cilan also stepped in.

Pansage's attack hit Woobat hard, and before it was able to recover, it was hit by Shinx's Spark, leaving it dazed on the ground. Pikachu's powerful Thunderbolt seemed to finish the battle in our friends' favor, but just before it was about to hit, James' Yamask stepped in, and skillfully deflected the electricity back towards Ash and friends, the latter barely able to dodge it! This was an unexpected setback, leaving our friends puzzled how to stop Team Rocket, and retrieve the stolen Pokémon egg...

"Ah, this is even better than Wobuffet's 'Counter' move," Jessie gloated.

"Osha-Oshawot?" Ash's little water Pokémon suddenly appeared on the battle scene, wondering what all the noise was about.

But before Oshawot was able to see what was going on, it had to jump for cover, as Ash had ordered Pikachu to do another Thunderbolt, which was just as easily deflected by James' Yamask, as it had done a few moments earlier.

"Oshawot, look out!" Ash shouted, as he knew how vulnerable it was to electric attacks.

A little scared, Oshawot immediately ran towards Ash for cover, and hid behind his right leg.

"Hey, wait a minute..." Ash said, "Oshawot, _you_ can help us beat Team Rocket."

"What do you have in mind?" Angie said, while Oshawot was looking at it's trainer, with the same wondering look on it's face as she had.

"Oshawot, aim your water gun to the air!" Ash ordered, and as he saw that Oshawot didn't understand the purpose of this move, he added, "trust me, I've got a plan."

Oshawot obeyed, and sent a large jet of water up high, where it diverted, and the water came down as a intense, but very local, rain shower.

"Fine, you've just ruined my hair!" Jessie complained, as she was getting complety soaked.

"And our new outfits just don't look as stylish as they do when dry!" James added.

"That's phase one, now time for phase two," Ash said, smiling a little. "Angie, ask Shinx to do another Spark. And Pikachu, I think Team Rocket deserves a nice Electro Ball, right buddy?"

"Pikaaa!" was the clear answer from Pikachu, as the electric mouse Pokémon nodded to his trainer.

Although not everyone was sure about Ash's plan, Angie did as he asked her, and the combination of Spark and Electro Ball resulted into fiercely sparkling ball of electricity being sent in Team Rocket's direction...

"Yamask, you know what to do..." James said casually, not aware that something was different now.

Yamask tried to deflect the electric attacks like it did before, but being also totally wet because of Oshawot's 'shower' move, the electricity moved around the mask, and engulfed the Pokémon, as well as it's trainer and fellow Team Rocket members. Then there was a loud explosion, and the villains blasted off in the sky, the stolen egg getting hurled in the direction of our friends.

"Fine, now my hair is really ruined!" Jessie complained.

"One thing though, you can barely see the burn spots on these new black outfits, very convenient," James remarked.

"Just a minor setback, but remember, Team Rocker will still rule Unova!" Meowth said firmly.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" the trio shouted, as they fired up their jetpacks and flew further and further away.

"So long! Please don't come back!" Angie shouted. But then her face suddenly grew pale. "The egg... where... where is it?" she stammered.

"Up there!" Iris yelled, as she looked up, "and it's falling down really fast!"

"We've got to catch it somehow, or it will break!" Cilan added.

But before anyone could make a move, Oshawat ran forward, jumped up, and caught the egg with it's tail, landing safely on the ground with it! Then it slowly walked back towards Ash, and presented the egg to him.

"Nice move, Oshawot!" Ash praised his Pokémon, as he took the egg from it's tail. "You really seem to have a habit to save the day," Ash added.

"Oshawot-oshawot" the little Pokémon replied, dancing around, it's eyes twinkling because of it's master's nice words.

"Now that we have the egg back safe and sound, what shall we do with it?" Angie wondered, knowing they were not off the hook yet.

"And now you can give it to me," a stern sounding voice spoke, from behind our friends...

_(To be continued...)_

* * *

_I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. I hope I succeeded in doing that. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements._


	5. Chapter 5: Keep it Together!

**Reunion, Chapter 5: Keeping it Together!**

_First, my apoligies for keeping you all waiting so long for an update. I can't promise it will never happen again, as the creative process of writing is not something easily controlled, if at all possible. But I will do my best to keep this story going, hope this is a little taste of things to come._

_This small story also found it's roots in the MorpheusShipping thread on Bulbagarden, where we were discussing how Angie might make another appearance now that Ash is traveling the Unova (Isshu) region. Member CrazyYanmega, also know under the same name on this fanfiction site, and the author of some great MorpheusShipping fanfics himself, mentioned a way how Angie could turn up in Unova. Unable to write at the moment, he suggested someone might make a fic about it, and I volunteered, since the idea appealed to me. As can be expected, this short story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie liking each other) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction._

* * *

Ash and Angie slowly turned around, and looked straight into the faces of the guard that they encountered earlier inside the hatchery, with mr. Carey was standing right beside him! And judging by the looks on their faces, both didn't seem to be too happy with the situation they found these youngsters in...

"Eeeeh... mr. Carey... you see... we were... but these... and then suddenly..." Angie stuttered, as she fixed her eyes on the ground, not really willing to look mr. Carey straight in the face right now.

"We'll get to that later, young lady!" the Daycare Center's owner cut short her excuses.

For a moment Angie lifted her head a little, and at the same time felt Ash's hand briefly touching her shoulder, as if he was trying to reassure her. Just like back home, where he had stood up for her that time she goofed up a little at her parent's Daycare, during the "Lickytung accident", when her overactive training caused that Pokémon to evolve even though that was not allowed to happen.

"First we've got to ensure this Pokémon hatches safe and sound!" mr. Carey continued, interrupting Angie's reminiscing thoughts of better days.

Suddenly the egg started pulsing irregularly, instead of glowing steadily! Though Ash and Angie had seen an egg hatch quite a few times before, neither of them could remember having ever seen this phenomenon. Cilan also looked at this situation with a mix of awe and worry on his face. The odd behavior of the egg seemed to indicate something might be very wrong this time!

"Oh no!" mr. Carey shouted, as his face also started to show some anxiety"... this egg is already too close to the final phase to make it back to the hatching chamber in time! We need to act fast! Above all it needs to be kept at the right temperature, and out here it will most certainly cool down too fast! It probably is too cold already!"

"So that is what is causing the irregular flashing of the egg," Cilan remarked, as he was trying to analyze the situation.

"Correct!" mr. Carey replied, nodding, "and unless we can find a way to get it back to the right temperature fast...

Angie felt her stomach twist, hearing the words of the Daycare Center's owner. She didn't want to think about what could happen if the egg's temperature would drop too low... For a moment she looked at Ash, hoping to get back some comforting look from him, that all would be okay, but he appeared to be unaware of her silent cry for help... Then Ash turned his head a little, and he looked her straight in the eyes, with that sparkle in his eyes he often had when he was onto something!

"Maybe I can help," Ash said, as he stepped up towards mr. Carey, who was still holding the egg and examining it.

"Ash, what can you do?" Iris replied, "I mean, you are such a child at times, what do you know about hatching Pokémon eggs..." she added, while rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

"I think Ash might just come up with an unusual recipe, as he often does," Cilan came to the defense of their mutual friend and travel companion.

"Tepig, I need you now!" Ash yelled, while unleashing his third Unova Pokémon.

"Ah, I think I see what you mean..." mr. Carey said, as his features softened a little, "but you must make sure your Tepig doesn't use too much heat, or the shell could shatter, due to the sudden increase in temperature!" he quickly added, as he carefully put the egg down, and stepped back.

"I think I know a way how to do this..." Ash replied, "Tepig, carefully warm up the air _around the egg _with your Flame Thrower!" Ash commanded. "Remember, very gentle this time..."

Ash's fire pig Pokémon looked at it's trainer at first with a confused expression, as this fiery tempered Pokémon was used mostly to performing more direct attacks, going all out, instead of this somewhat strange command to take it easy this time. Then it inhaled deeply and breathed some fire from it's nostrils, which formed a ring of small flames around the egg. Everyone could feel the agreeable warmth coming from this fiery ring. As the flames slowly died away, the egg became better visible, and everyone could see the egg's glowing light pulsing at more and more regular intervals, like before, except it seemed the frequency of the pulses was slightly increasing.

"That's much better..." mr. Carey said, as she stepped towards the egg to examine it. "I think itt could be any moment now, though!" mr. Carey added, after his quick renewed examination, as he stepped back to create some clear space around the egg.

Everyone looked intently at this spectacle. Suddenly the egg started to crack a little! Angie instinctively took hold of Ash's hand, as the tension was almost overwhelming, and squeezed it tightly. Another crack appeared in the egg's shell! Then another, and one more! The light increased to almost blinding intensity, indicating that the hatching was imminent!

(To be continued...)

* * *

_I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. I hope I succeeded in doing that. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements._


End file.
